Anime Therapy Clinic
by titangirl161
Summary: My friend and I think some anime characters could use some help, so we opened a clinic! multiple crossovers. Please R&R! ch5contains kikyo bashing. u no like, u no read FINALLY AN UPDATE!
1. Welcome to Therapy!

Hello friends! I came back once again for the wonder of writing and insanity! YAY INSANITY!!! Anyway, this is a therapy home for anime characters that have hard lives and need help…of just need to beat someone up! My friend what2callmyslf is here, but because I'm lazy, we're both getting names (and no, these aren't our real names…and if you don't believe me, go look in my bio):

MeKate

What2callmelfLynn

Got that everyone? Ok! Here we go! My puppy muse Scribble will do the disclaimer!

Scribble: We don't own any characters that appear in this story. We don't even own a therapy house. All that is here is a sleep deprived authoress and one that's high on sugar.

Welcome to Therapy!

It was a nice day outside, which doesn't really matter, considering the people are inside. In a small therapy house are two girls, one tall and one short. In the room with them was a tall blonde man.

The shorter one smiled. "Hi! I'm Kate, and welcome to the Anime Therapy Clinic! Here we are going to help famous anime characters work out their problems!"

The taller one nodded. "That's right! Since we know anime characters have so many issues, we want to give them a little help! I'm Lynn, and here to help us is none other than Vash the Stampede!"

"Um, why am I here?"

"Because we need someone to drag the people in here! You're perfect for the job!" Kate exclaimed.

"And while you're here, let's start with you!" Lynn decided.

"Why me?"

"Cause we said so! You have several sad stories to tell! You have to fight your own brother to protect the humans, you had to kill Legato, and your friend Wolfwood died."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vash wailed and cried remembering Wolfwood.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" both girls cried running over to him and giving him a hug. He calmed down a little and felt better. Then he tried to touch the smaller girl….

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Kate screamed, kicking him away.

"We both have boyfriends, you know," Lynn added.

Vash looked very sad.

"Now what can we do to make you feel better?" asked Kate.

"I know! Let's bring Wolfwood back to life!" Lynn cried!

Lynn ran over to a computer and started to type. Vash stared, completely confused, but when she finished typing, Wolfwood magically appeared in the room!

"Huh? What am I doing here?" he asked.

"WOLFWOOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Vash screamed, getting him in a death grip hug.

"Let me go needle- noggin, or you'll kill me again!" Wolfwood wheezed.

"Yeah, Vash let him go, he needs to breathe," Lynn said.

Vash let go, still smiling and quite happy.

"Get him in the waiting room, I think he'll need help too," Kate decided.

"Ok, with that done, onto the others! First up is juvenile delinquent, spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi!" Lynn called.

"Um…am I supposed to go get him?" Vash asked.

"YES!" both girls screamed.

"But I don't know who he is!"

"He's the guy with black hair in green," Kate described.

Vash walked outside to the waiting room to find two people by that description. He walked over to them. "Which one of you is Yusuke?" he asked.

"That one!" the boy in an all green uniform said, pointing to the one in green pant like things and a yellow shirt.

Before the other boy could yell, "He's lying!" Vash picked him up and dragged him into the room.

Lynn took one look and yelled, "BAKA! THAT'S NOT YUSUKE! THAT'S YAHIKO!"

"Huh? But he's in green and had black hair, and the other boy said it was him!"

"DUH! THAT WAS YUSUKE! HE WAS LYING TO YOU!!!" Kate yelled.

"That wasn't nice," Vash mumbled. He put Yahiko back into the room and dragged Yusuke in.

"Let me out! I don't have any problems!"

"That's what they all say," Lynn muttered.

"Let's see…." Kate pulled out a notepad. "You never even seen your father, your mom's always drunk, you've died three times, you always get beat up by demons, and recently you've been manipulated by a unknown force."

(A/N: SORRY FOR THE SPOILERS, THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW!)

Yusuke looked down, but as the two girls looked closer, they could see tears forming there. Vash had already started crying, wailing, "THAT'S SO SAD!! I NEVER MET MY PARENTS EITHER!!! POOR YUSUKE!!!"

The two girls went over and hugged Yusuke, and he felt slightly better.

"Now, I know what to do to make you feel better!" Kate cried. She went over to the computer and started typing. Reizen appeared.

"Where am I?" the ancient demon ruler asked. He tried to move to escape, but couldn't.

"You're in our therapy house!" Lynn cried.

"And you can't move, because this computer can do anything I ask it to, and I made it so you're frozen. You see, Yusuke, this s the guy who was controlling you. Feel free to beat him up for it!" Kate added.

"ALRIGHT!" Yusuke yelled and promptly beat his ancestor into the ground.

Vash stared. "Can't we all just get along?" he asked.

Yusuke finished, and Reizen disappeared. "Thanks. I DO feel much better!"

"You're welcome!" Lynn and Kate said and Yusuke left.

"Let's do one more for today! Let's do Yahiko Myojin!" Lynn decided.

"He's the one you brought in earlier," Kate told Vash.

Vash went out to the waiting room and dragged in a kicking screaming Yahiko.

"Put me down! I don't want to go! Stop it!" He swung his kendo at Vash.

(A/N: Help! I have no idea when it comes to weapons! If I'm wrong, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!)

"Ow! That wasn't nice! You shouldn't hurt people for no reason!" Vash whined as he put Yahiko in the room.

"Yahiko, do we need to put you in a straight jacket?" Lynn asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind…." Kate mumbled.

"Why am I even here? I don't need to be here!"

"Here we go again," Kate sighed. "Lynn?"

Lynn pulled out her separate notepad. "You're parents died when you were very young, you were forced to live with a gang of thieves for a long time, and throughout the series, everyone beats you mercilessly."

Yahiko looked the same way Yusuke did, and Vash started crying again. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE REM? WHY???"

The two girls went over and hugged Yahiko. "I think I can help you feel better!" Lynn cried, going over to her computer. When she typed, the man from the band of thieves appeared.

"What the bleep?"

Kate scowled. "I don't want any curses in my story, so if you curse, you get bleeped out."

"Don't you want to beat him up, Yahiko?" Lynn asked.

"OH YEAH!" Yahiko screamed and went to beat up the guy with his wooden sword.

The girls laughed and Vash shook his head. Eventually, Yahiko knocked him unconscious and stopped. The guy disappeared. "I do feel better!" Yahiko decided. "Thanks you two!" He walked out of the clinic.

"Your welcome!" both girls called after him.

Kate looked up. "Well, that's all for today, folks. Thank you for reading this little story. If you thought it was funny, please review…these chapters take a long time to type, so this will give the authoress inspiration to type faster!"

Lynn nodded. "We hope to update again soon, and we hope you liked it! Until next time!"

-titangirl161

-What2callmyself


	2. Second Batch

Whee! I got so many nice reviews! Me happy! Therefore I write more sooner! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You make sleep deprived and sugar high authoresses happy! Just so you remember…

titangirl161: Kate

What2callmyself: Lynn

Now let's get to the story! Scribble?

Scribble: We own nothing, not even this computer. We're so poor. It's her fault; she's too lazy to get a job.

Second Batch

Kate, Lynn, and Vash were in the therapy house, half asleep from boredom listening as some random person was complaining about his life. Finally, when he finished, Kate said, "I have one question. Are you even an anime character?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because it clearly states on the door, that this is an ANIME CLINIC!" Lynn screamed.

"Oh, sorry then, I'm in the wrong place." The man, looking rather embarrassed, got up and left.

"Well, now that we wasted our life, let's get back to the anime," Kate muttered.

"I kind of liked him. He seemed very nice, if not very mope-y," Vash said.

Lynn and Kate rolled their eyes. "Whatever," Lynn muttered. "Next up is assistant spirit detective Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"He's the one with red hair, in blue. And his hair is short. DON'T GET THE ONES WITH LONG HAIR!" Kate yelled.

"Man, make one mistake and you're marked for life by these guy's standards," Vash muttered as he dragged Kuwabara into the room.

"Hey, what am I doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"You're here so we can help you!" Kate cried.

"Help?

"Yes!" Kate pulled out her notepad. "So far, you were beat mercilessly by Yusuke, no one knows what happened to your parents, your sister raised you, you always get beat up, you're almost killed twice, and you had to watch your best friend die."

Kuwabara said nothing, but he did look sad.

"But that's not all!" Kate pulled a tape out of her pocket and put it in the VRC that appeared out of nowhere. In it, it showed Kuwabara as a five year old, jumping into a swimming pool and his trucks falling off, which ended with him running home crying.

"That is sad!" Lynn cried through hysterical laughter.

"AAAAAAH! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I borrowed it," Kate said with shifty eyes.

Meanwhile, at the Kuwabara residence, Shizuru was going through her tapes when she realized the embarrassing one with Kazuma losing his trunks was missing.

"Do you have any more?" Lynn asked hopefully.

"No, sorry."

"Well, I know how to make him feel better!" Lynn declared. She ran over to the computer and began typing, and soon Yukina appeared!

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara cried, happy to see the girl he loved.

"Hello Kazuma!" she replied with a smile. The two of them went out as Kuwabara offered to get her some ice cream.

(A/N: Mmmm…ice cream….)

"Aw! They are such a cute couple!" Kate gushed.

Lynn had to agree.

"Kate! You solved someone's problems without violence! I'm so proud of you!" Vash yelled, hugging her. Kate kicked him away.

"Next up is Musica from Rave Master! (Or GAR, I don't know why it's called Rave Master where I live….) He's the one with the three eyebrow piercing."

"Ok!" Vash cried. He went outside and found him, and grimaced. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"What hurt?" asked a confused Musica, looking up at Vash like he was crazy.

"The piercing above your eye! You've got three of them! How did they get them in there? Did they stick a big needle through your head? Do you have holes in your head?"

"What are you talking about?" Musica asked, more confused.

"I WANT TO SEE THE HOLES IN YOUR HEAD!" Vash yelled, jumping on Musica's shoulders and looking for holes through his hair, while Musica tried to push him off.

"Stop messing up my hair!"

"I want to see the holes first!"

"VASH, STOP WASTING TIEM AND COME IN HERE!"

Vash groaned in dismay and dragged Musica into the room.

"Why am I here?"

"So we can help you with your problems!" Kate told him.

"What problems?"

Lynn pulled out a notepad. "You saw your whole family killed, the guy who raised you also died, and you became a thief."

"Thanks for reminding me," Musica muttered, eyes getting that shaky look before the tears come.

"AW!" cried the girls going and hugging him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY DID YOU DIE, REM?" Vash was crying again.

"I think I can make you make you feel better!" Kate cried. She started typing and Lance appeared.

"What the bleep?"

"I TOLD YOU, NO CURSING IN MY STORY!"

"There's the gut that killed your family, right? Well, now you can beat him up for it!" Lynn suggested.

"I think I'll take that offer!" Musica grinned and quickly went to beating Lance to a pulp.

Vash started whining. "Even though Knives killed Rem, I didn't beat him up!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE KNIVES IS YOUR BROTHER, BAKA!" Lynn yelled.

Finally Musica finished with Lance and smiled. "That DID feel much better!"

"One more thing!" Kate started typing again and Melodia appeared.

"Melodia!"

"Musica! I can't believe it's you!" Melodia cried, giving him a hug. The two walked out together.

"Aw, reunited. It's a happy ending!" Kate declared.

"One last patient for today- Ren Tao!" Lynn called.

"He's the one with yellow-gold eyes and the blue spike on his head," Kate described.

Vash went out and found the boy, but when he went to grab him, a kwon do was shoved in his face.

"Don't even touch me. If I have to do this, at least I'll do it with a shred of dignity," said Ren as he got up and walked into the room all by himself.

(A/N: Wow, all by himself! He's A BIG BOY now! Just kidding! Back to the story!)

"So tell me, why am I here?" Ren asked annoyed.

"We're here to help you with your problems!"

"Are you implying that I have problems?" Ren asked, his eye starting to twitch.

Lynn pulled out her notepad. "You father was cruel to you and your sister, dehumanizing you, and locked you in the dungeon when you didn't respond the way he wanted you to."

"And is that supposed to get to me?"

"THIS will!" Kate smirked and pulled out a tape she "borrowed" from En, which showed Ren's father beating both him and Jun with a belt.

"That's harsh!" Lynn cried, watching the tape in horror.

Vash was crying again. "How could his father do that to him?"

Ren was looking down, trying to pretend it didn't get to him.

"Aw!" both girls cried, running over and hugging Ren. Lynn also went over to the computer and made En appear.

"HERE REN! BEAT HIM UP FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!"

Ren went right to doing so until his father was about 12 feet under ground. "That did feel better. Thank you girls," Ren said as he left.

"You're welcome!" both cried.

Kate turned to the readers. "Once again,. THANK YOU FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS! And for those who were wondering:

baka- means idiot or stupid

kwon do- a spear like thing-y that Ren always uses.

Lynn smiled. "Well, that's all for now. Please read and review, and good reviews help authors type faster! Until next time!"

-What2callmyself?

-titangirl161


	3. Notepads and Fan Girls

Hey everyone! Sorry for no update for a while…I've been super tired, what with my sister's sweet sixteen and all my school crap. I'M SORRY, OK? (Runs into a corner and cries) Anyway, thank you all those who reviewed, now lets begin.

Scribble: I don't even get an introduction anymore! She hates me! We own no animes. We wish we owned something…we'd be rich.

Notepads and Fan Girls

Vash the Stampede came in to find the two authoresses sitting impatiently. "I thought you two were helping anime characters."

"We are," Lynn said.

"Well…?"

"We forgot our note pads, ok?" Kate said impatiently. "We're waiting for our muses to bring them."

About 20 seconds later, a puppy with yellow fur and three fairies came in.

"Alright, thanks guys!" said Lynn to the fairies, reaching out for her notepad.

"We said we'd bring it, we never said we'd give it to you!" one fairy snapped.

"Catch us if you can!" another taunted as they started passing the notepad around the room.

"Thanks for bringing my notepad, Scribble," said Kate, reaching to get her notepad, only to find it was covered with dog slobber. "Uh…."

Scribble scowled. "Don't you even complain! I had to carry it with my mouth! Let's see you do that and keep it dry!"

"Well, ok, now that the puppy muse brought me my notepad, let's bring in the first one, Kurama!"

Lynn, who was still "playing monkey in the middle" said, "He's the one with green eyes and long red hair."

Vash went out and brought him in. Kurama looked confused. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"For therapy!" Kate cried. Noticing Lynn STILL didn't get her notepad back, she continued, "You were once a demon but was shot by the Riekai hunters. You became a human, you had to fight a demon who tried to pretend he was your old partner, you almost got killed in the Dark Tournament a couple of times, you had to kill that little kid and…."

Kate never finished, because a rabid group of Kurama fan girls broke down the door and cornered him screaming, "WE LOVE YOU KURAMA!"

"That too," Lynn added.

"He's quite popular," Vash observed.

"Well, he's Kurama! He's awesome!" Kate explained.

"Yes, we are Kurama fan girls as well," Lynn revealed.

"But I thought you said you had boyfriends?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Lynn said FAN GIRLS, not GROUPIES. Big difference. We like Kurama, but only because he's a totally cool character."

"Alright, all of you, OUT!" Lynn yelled. All the Kurama fan girls were shoved out the door. Then the two went over to Kurama, who was about to go into a fetal position by this point and hugged him.

(A/N: Sorry for making Kurama go a little crazy over that. Then again, if I had fan boys backing me into a corner, I'd be like that…but I'm not Kurama…whatever.)

About three hours later, Vash asked, "Don't you have others to do?"

The two girls sadly let Kurama go. "Take care Kurama. You'll have to come back though; we need you for other sessions!" A very confused Kurama left.

"Fan girls," Vash muttered.

"Anyway, next up is Kenshin!" Lynn cried.

"Who's he?" Vash asked.

"He's the one with long red hair and a reverse blade sword," Lynn described.

Vash went out and got Kenshin to join, who just said, "Oro?" in his usual confused voice.

"Hi Kenshin! We're here to help you with your problems!" Kate cried.

Lynn managed to get her note pad back for a short time. "So far, you were a horrible man killer, but vowed never to kill again, you had to see your fiancée killed, and your closest friend in the revolution betrayed you." Then her notepad was yanked away by the fairies again.

(A/N: For those of you who haven't seen Samurai X, sorry! Those are major spoilers! It has KENSHIN! GO WATCH IT!)

Kenshin looked down sadly. Both girls cried "Aw!" and went over to hug him.

Vash started crying too. "Why did you I have to kill you Legato? Why?"

The girls thought. What could help Kenshin feel better? Beating people up wouldn't help. They could bring Tomoe back to life, but then he wouldn't like Kauro anymore, and Kate thought that would screw everything up. So in the end Kate just decided to bring Kauro in and that helped Kenshin feel better, and Lynn said, "Now remember, you have a new life now, a life of a just and honest man, not to kill, but to protect. You can't live in the past anymore. It will only shape your future if you let it. Sometimes the best thing to do is just to move on. Always remember your vow, and you'll always be happy." With that, the two of them left.

Vash hugged her. "Oh, Lynn, you also solved his problems with what might actually be considered therapy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Get off me you loser!" she yelled, kicking him into the stratosphere. As soon as he landed back on earth he started to cry again.

"I think we're going to need to give him ANOTHER session," Kate mumbled.

"Last for today is Teen Titan Raven!" Kate called.

"Teen Titans is an anime?" Lynn asked.

"Not exactly, but since I wanted them here, now they are. Besides, they do have several similar anime qualities. Vash, Raven is the one in the cloak with the jewel on her forehead."

Vash saw the girl immediate. "Did they put that in with a hole in your head too?" he asked.

Raven glared, energy glowing out of her. "If you dare try to make a scene like the one before with the Silver claimer, I swear I will make your life a living nightmare."

Vash recoiled. "Ok, ok! I won't! I just came to say they want you in now!"

Raven walked into the room. Welcome to therapy Raven!" Lynn cried.

"What?" asked Raven, her eye twitching?

"Well," Kate pulled out her notepad, "you had issues with your dad, you were made into a bunny by Mumbo, you were betrayed by Malchior, and you were hunted and traumatized by Slade."

"You poor thing!" Vash cried starting to cry again. The girls went to hug her, but she gave them a death glare, so they declined from that.

"I know how to make you feel better!" Lynn cried. She went over to the computer, and Slade appeared.

"What? Where am I?" he asked.

"In our anime therapy clinic!" Kate cried.

Lynn looked up at Raven. "He's completely immobilized and he can't do the fire thing now."

"So beat him up!" Kate encouraged.

Raven used her powers to do just that.

"Well Raven, hope you feel better," said Kate as Slade disappeared.

"A little. Thanks guys."

"No problem," they said as she left.

Kate said, "Well folks, another chapter draws to a close. We're both sorry for the long time for an update, so we'll try to post the next chapter sooner.

Lynn nodded. "Until then, we hope you enjoy, and please leave a review telling us how much you liked it for if we spelled something wrong. We're sorry for that! Till then, Ja ne!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


	4. Fun with Tapes

Scribble: Hey everybody, this is the puppy muse, Scribble, who is typing right now for titangirl161 since she is doing the happy dance, which she does when she gets a lot of good reviews. I'll say for her, thanks to all the nice reviewers who inspire her and she greatly appreciates all of it. So does What2callmyself, I'm sure. One note before we begin…one reviewer asked us to put the cast of Fruit Baskets in…I'm sorry to say we can't do that, for the reason…WE HAVE NO CLUE WHO THEY ARE! We know the basic story, but have never read it, and know none of the characters. The reason for that is because this dancing fool over here wastes all her money on Rave Master mangas!

Me: I LIKE RAVE MASTER!

Scribble: YOU'RE OBSESSED!

Me: (throws a manga at him)

Scribble: (ducks) Anyway, we apologize, but we cannot do that. We also are so confused…why is it called Rave Master here and Groove Adventure Rave elsewhere? We are forever confused.

Me: Pretty much. I'll resume typing now. Scribble, do the disclaimer and let's begin.

Scribble: I get an intro again! Nice! We own nothing, not even half the mangas we have. They belong to the library.

Me: AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I EVER GIVE THEM BACK!

Fun with Tapes

Kate and Lynn were going through video tapes when Vash entered the room. "What're you two doing?" he asked.

"We're getting ready for our next session," Lynn explained.

"And first we are calling in Hiei!" Kate cried. "He's the short one in black with a white stripe in his hair."

Vash quickly found Hiei. "Hey, did you dye that white, because it's kind of cool."

"Hn," was the only answer Hiei would give.

Vash pushed the stubborn Hiei into the room. "Hi Hiei, and welcome to therapy!" Kate cried.

"Therapy?" he asked, eyes twitching slightly.

Lynn pulled out her trusty notepad. "You probably have the most messed up life ever. Your mother abandoned you when you were just a baby, you lived with thieves, but they deserted you out of fear, you had the horrible operation when you had the Jagan Eye implanted, you couldn't tell Yukina she was your sister, and your angry and bitter the whole series."

"And that's not the half of it!" Kate cried, popping a video tape into the VCR. In it, it showed…teletubbies?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hiei screamed, running and hiding behind a chair.

Lynn just stared, but Kate cried, "SEE? I TOLD YOU TELETUBBIES WERE SCARY! AND EVEN HIEI FEARS THEM!" She turned the tape off.

Hiei looked up. "Those things are evil incarnated. I WILL NOW GO BURN THEM TO DEATH!" With that said, he ran out to get to the teletubbies studio.

"Wait, we didn't get to finish!" Lynn cried. "Oh, well, we'll just have to bring him in again."

(A/N: We must give credit to anonymous author Michael for this idea…THANK YOU! Now on with the story!)

"Well, now let's bring in Nicholas D. Wolfwood!" Kate cried.

"If I have to describe him to you, you must have some serious mental problems, Vash," Lynn told him.

"I KNOW who Wolfwood is!" Vash cried, going out and dragging a protesting Wolfwood into the room.

"What the bleep am I here for?" he asked.

"STOP CURSING IN MY STORY!" Kate screamed as she grew about ten feet taller and started bursting out in flames.

"Sorry!" Wolfwood apologized in a tiny voice.

"We forgive you. And you're here for therapy!" Lynn declared.

Kate pulled out her notepad. "You shot your father when you were little and were raised by the insane Chapel guy as I call him, you were 'hired' in a sense to kill Vash, but you decided not to, as you were shot and killed for it."

"Plus, we have this nice tape!" Lynn pulled out another tape. It was a very sad tape, showing how Wolfwood's father had shot his mother, and abused or neglect Wolfwood. By the end of it, Wolfwood was trying hard not to cry, both girls were crying a little, and Vash was wailing.

"That's…so sad," Kate sniffled.

"Yes, it's horrible," Lynn agreed, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WOLFWOOD, I HAD NO IDEA!" Vash wailed crying profusely as the girls got up and hugged Wolfwood.

(A/N: I have no idea what really happed in Wolfwood's past, all I know is he shot his father. I'm sorry if I'm wrong! Ooh, I used a big word: profusely. Go me!")

"Well, I think I know how to make you feel a little better." Kate decided. She went over to the computer and made Legato appear. "Legato made the guy shoot you, so you can now feel free to beat him up! I took his mind controlling powers away."

"You little-" Legato didn't finish because Wolfwood promptly started beating him. Vash just groaned. He stopped as Legato passed out and smiled. "Wow that did make me feel better."

"You can come back any time!" they cried as he left. "Our last victim…I mean patient…for today is Rave Master Haru!" Kate announced.

As soon as she said this, a small yellow puppy ran into the room pointing at her and screaming, "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS OBSESSED!" which prompted Kate to throw a manga at him. The corner hit his head and he fell over unconscious.

"Vash, please go get the boy with silver hair and a huge sword," Kate said, a little too sweetly. Vash was slightly scared now and quickly went to do as she asked. Soon Haru had joined the girls and Vash in the room.

"Um, hi?" he asked.

"Hi Haru! Welcome to therapy!"

"Therapy?"

"Yes!" Lynn cried, pulling out her notepad. "Um…hm, you seem to have a better history than the rest. Your dad disappeared for years, but you met him again. He died to protect you, which was sad. You also had to watch Elie get kissed by that creep the blonde demon. And your mom died when you were little."

"But that's not all!" Kate cried, pulling out another horrible videotape. In this one, it showed many embarrassing moments, like Haru singing karaoke, fishing and then getting pulled under water by a fish, and Nakajima sneezing on Haru and covering him with weird-creature germs.

(A/N: I have no idea WHAT Nakajima is. He appears in the manga a lot more than he appears in the anime…sad…I really like Nakajima….)

Haru looked mortified and sad by the end of that, so, in the usual way, both girls went over and hugged him.

"I know what will help!" Kate cried. She went over to the computer and a few seconds later, Gale Glory was alive again.

"What? How did I get here?" Gale asked.

"DAD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Haru cried happily.

They said goodbye to the girls, thanked them for bringing Gale back and left. Lynn smiled. "All's well that ends well."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Vash said as he turned on the TV. The reporter said, "In other news, a strange small man with black hair and a bandana broke in to the studio where teletubbies was being recorded and burned the actors to a crisp. It is not known who this man was, or what he had against the beloved children's show stars. That is all."

Kate gave an embarrassed smile. "Well, that's all for now folks. Don't forget to review and tell us what you think. Thanks to all the people who have already done so!"

Lynn added, "Also, if you have any ideas you would like to give us, we would be quite grateful and try to get them in. Until next time, Ja ne!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself


	5. Oars, Ears, and Bad!

Well, it's 8:45, it feels like 2, and I'm drinking Pepsi to stay awake, typing on my computer that really isn't even mine. WHY? Actually, I have no idea. You're all very lucky people. Let's begin this mess right away. Scribble? (Looks around) Hey, where is my puppy-muse?

Scribble: (falls down the stairs) I'm here! We own no anime. If we did, there would be multiple crossovers, daily fighting; Knives and Hao would team up for world domination, and a lot of other weird stuff would happen.

Oars, Ears, and Bad! (Guess who this chapter is about!)

Kate and Lynn were busily going through their notepads when Vash came in. "Hey, what are you girls doing?"

"We're trying to decide who goes today. First up, we figure, is Botan!" Kate declared.

"She's the one with the oar," Lynn described.

Vash went out and found the blue haired girl with the oar. "Hey, what's this for? I don't see a boat anywhere," Vash mused, pulling the oar out of her hand.

"Hey! Don't play with that, it's not a toy! Give it back!"

Without warning, the oar flew up in the air with Vash still holding it. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is so much fun!"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Botan shrieked.

Inside, the two girls decided they didn't want to know what exactly was happening in there. "Urg…" Lynn moaned.

"Why did we bring him here in the first place?" Kate asked.

"Because he's big and somewhat imposing and he would be able to drag them in…wait a minute! Why are you asking me? YOU'RE the one typing! It's your fault! You tell me!"

"Looking back, I have no idea. I think it was because I got the full set of Trigun for Christmas and had finally finished it all just before I started to type so he was still on my mind at that time. There's no other explanation." Kate tried to explain.

Finally Vash's fun ended when he crashed into a wall. He was too dazed, but Botan went over, grabbed her oar and went into the room herself.

"May I ask why I'm here?" she asked in her usual chipper voice.

"You're here because although you don't have a messed up life, you're way too happy, and that's not healthy. You must need some therapy."

"Therapy? I really don't think I need it."

"Well, there is that instance with the orb-ish thing in you that I don't remember much about, but it was in the movie and that guy was after you-"

No sooner had she mentioned the orb, Botan started to cry hysterically. Both girls felt awful and went to hug her to comfort her. When they finished, Kate said, "I know what to do!" She went to the computer, and the netherworld ruler appeared.

"Where the bleep am I?"

Kate picked up a chair, went over, and whacked him in the head with it screaming, "NO CURSING IN MY STORY!"

"See, Botan, that's the guy who tried to kill you, now he's frozen you can beat him to death if u wants to," Lynn told her.

Botan gave an evil smile (whoa! That's something you wouldn't expect from her….) and began to do just as Lynn suggested. When she finished, the ruler disappeared, and she smiled. "Thanks guys. I feel much better now!"

"You're welcome!" both girls exclaimed as she left. "Our next one up is Inuyasha!"

"He's the one with the ears," Kate explained.

Vash, who was awake by now, went over to Inuyasha and his eyes popped. "Wow, you have dog ears! Those are so cool!" As soon as he finished, he grabbed Inuyasha's ears and began rubbing them.

"Let go of my ears!"

Vash, just bring him in!" Lynn called. As soon as he did, Kate cried. "Oh! His eyes are gold! They're so pretty!"

"Yeah! And he has such cute ears!" Lynn cried and both girls ran over and started rubbing his ears chanting, "Ears, ears, ears!" and Vash even came back into the room to rub his ears some more.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE?"

Everybody stopped for a moment. "Well, welcome to therapy, Inuyasha." Pulling out her notepad, she added, "Your mom was killed when you were very young, you were never accepted because you were a hanyou, people and demons hate you, Kikyo and you were tricked into believing you betrayed each other, you were nailed to a tree for 50 years, Kagome helped you, Kikyo was brought back to life, and now you can't choose between the two of them. Oh yeah, and you turn into a human every new moon."

Inuyasha looked sad, so both girls went over and hugged him while Vash started crying, yelling, "Why did you have to die, Rem? WHY?"

"Well, how can we make you feel better?" asked Lynn.

"I know! Let's kill Kikyo! That way he won't have to choose between them anymore!" Kate suggested.

(A/N: For you Kikyo fans, I gave you all a warning in the summary, so I won't accept flames for bashing Kikyo. To everyone else, I'm sorry, I just really hate Kikyo. As Dream said in the Sandman: "It is unfit for the dead to walk among the living." And no, I don't own the Sandman either.)

"NO! Don't you dare?" Inuyasha cried.

"Fine. We'll kill Kagome then," Lynn suggested with a smirk.

"NO!"

"See? It's not good to be obsessed with two girls at one time." Kate told him.

"Well, I have a solution that will please everybody," Lynn declared, and with a few clicks of the keyboard, Inuyasha's mother was alive again. The two of them left, looking very happy.

"AW!" Lynn cried. "See how happy he is?"

"I still say we should've killed Kikyo," Kate muttered. "Well, anyway, for the last one, let's bring up Sanoske! He has the most messed up life."

"Actually, Hiei has the most messed up life."

"Out of the Kenshin people!"

"Kenshin has the most messed up life!"

"Whatever! They all have messed up lives! He does too! Let's just leave it at that!"

"Ok, Vash, he's the one with the white coat that says 'Bad!' on it." Lynn described. Vash didn't move. "Vash?"

"I can't! He's scary! He's bad, just like the coat says!"

"Just go get him, you scaredy-cat!" Kate taunted. Vash whimpered, but went out and shoved Sanoske in the room, running then to hide in the corner.

"Huh? Why am I here?"

"Everyone asks that, and we always have the same answer: therapy."

Kate nodded and pulled out her notepad. "You were in that group when you were young; your leader died but saved you, and now you always wear that shirt that says bad on it."

Sanoske looked kind of upset, so both girls went over and hugged him (which was hard because he's pretty tall). They also decided how to make him feel better, and brought his old leader back to life.

"Thanks you two," Sanoske thanked them as he left.

"No problem," Kate said. "Well, that's all for today. All your reviews are very much appreciated so thank you reviewers!"

Lynn added, "It also helps to tell us what you think, so please leave reviews! And to the one authoress who volunteered to send us Fruit baskets bios, thank you very much! Just go to titangril161's email…it will be there! Thanks a bunch, and until next time, Ja!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself


	6. Bring Your Muse to Therapy Day!

Hello everybody! I'm once again back to give you all another wonderful chapter! I must give my sincere thanks to the author (esses) who gave me bios or where to find them. This chapter will be extra long to fit them in. And maybe after another two chapters, I'm going to have VILLIAN THERAPY! Yes, the villains in anime had to start somewhere, so I'm going to do their horrible lives very soon! Now Scribble will do the disclaimer and we'll begin.

Scribble: We do not own anything. Whatever gave you the idea that we did? We've told you about five times by now!

Bring Your Muse to Therapy Day!

Vash entered the room to see Kate hurling books at a small yellow puppy, and Lynn chasing three fairies around the room. "Uh…do I want to know?"

"We decided to make a holiday called bring your muse to work day, so we brought them to the clinic," Kate explained. "But they only cause trouble! Scribble keeps taunting me because I like Rave Master and Yu Yu Hakusho and the fairies keep stealing Lynn's notepad."

"Well, let's go on anyway. Our first victim- err, patient- is Keiko!" Lynn declared.

"She's the one with brown hair and the blue uniform," Kate told Vash.

Vash went in and found her, and pulled her into the room. "Um, what am I doing here?" she asked.

"You're here for therapy!" Kate told her.

"I don't need therapy!"

"Well, we think you do!"

Lynn pulled her notepad away from the fairies. "Well, actually, your life wasn't too bad. You just had to go through that whole thing when Yusuke died, then got jealous when you thought he liked Botan, and also had to sit through the Dark Tournament and watch him get beat up. Plus he rarely tells you about the cases, you usually find out from someone else."

"Hey, you're right! ARGH! THAT JERK! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Keiko ran out before they could say a word.

"That was…" Lynn started.

"Memorable." Kate finished.

(A/N: Hee! That was a quote from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac- and no, I don't own that either. sniff sob)

"Anyway, next up is Chibodee Crocket from Gundam!" Kate declared. "He has blue hair and green eyes."

Vash went into the other room and dragged him into the room. "Where am I?"

"You're here, for therapy!" Lynn cried. She pulled out her notepad. "Your parents were killed by guys dressed up as clowns, and you became a street fighter. Now you're a Gundam fighter. You also developed a fear of clowns from the incident."

He looked sad, so the girls went over and hugged him and, to make him feel better, they brought his parents back to life! "Thanks, you two," he thanked them.

(A/N: I really know very little about the show, so these will be short. I'M SORRY! By the way, I got bios for them, but I'm saving the Fruits Basket cast for later…you'll see why!)

"You're very welcome! Next is Domon Kasshu!" Kate cried. "He has brown hair and eyes."

Vash pulled him into the room, and he looked surprised as well. "Uh…why am I here?"

"Because you need therapy!" Lynn cried. She looked at her notepad again. "You were taken from your parents at a young age to train, and then your father was put into stasis, something about the government. Whatever. You also have a huge crush on this girl, Rain."

He looked at little sad, but when the girls went to comfort him, he gave them a death look and they backed off. Ok, he was a little cranky today! Maybe because everyone was cranky either during the session or when they were brought in….

"Well, how should we help him?" Kate asked.

The two girls deliberated while Domon looked at Vash and Vash just shrugged. Finally, unable to come to an agreement, they just brought Rain into the studio, and she and Domon walked out together. Although Domon didn't say a word, he looked very happy, so that was enough.

"Ok! Next up is Yoh!"

"He's the one with brown hair and headphones," Lynn told Vash.

Vash found him in the other room, asleep, and dragged him back to the girls. "Hm?" he asked, waking up.

"Hi Yoh! You don't actually have a bad life, but your still here for therapy. T he only thing bad in your life is your psychotic twin who is trying to kill you. Plus there is a girl who love you, but you were already engaged to Anna," Kate said while looking at her notepad.

Yoh looked a little down, so the so girls went over and hugged him. "Alright, now what would make you feel better?" Lynn asked.

"We should make Lyserg joined the team again!" Kate suggested. "But that makes a problem…where would Choco go?"

"How about we kill Hao?" Lynn suggested.

"NO! It's his brother!"

The girls couldn't decide what to do, so Kate told Yoh, "I know things are hard sometimes, but you can't ever give up. Always stand firm in what you believe in, and don't give up on your dreams. A wise person once said 'Everyone experiences sorrow and those who haven't must be very shallow people'. And don't worry about Hao- he may be evil and bent on killing all people, but I know you're different, and you can make things right!" Yoh looked a little happier as he left.

(A/N: For those who don't know, that's what Hiei told Kurama in the Poltergeist Report. It's close to it, at least! I'm trying!)

"YOU DIDN'T USE VIOLENCE! I'M SO PROUD! THERE IS HOPE FOR YOU KATE!" Vash screamed, hugging her, and she just kicked him away.

"Ok! Next up is Elie!"

"She's the one with the Tonfa blasters and brown hair." Lynn told him, and just as she did, the fairies swooped down and stole her notepad again.

"Of course Elie is here! With Rave Master obsessed over here!" Scribble taunted. Kate threw a Rave Master manga at him.

Vash went over to Elie and looked at her weapons. "Wow, these are small! Do you really fight with these?" he asked.

"Be careful! Don't-"

Elie never finished because Vash accidentally pulled the triggers and made a huge hole in the wall.

"VASH!" Both Kate and Lynn screamed simultaneously as all the anime people ran out through the hole. He managed to grab Elie before she escaped, and dragged her back. Seeing the death looks the authoresses were giving him, he smiled and said, "Hey, at least I got Elie!" Then he bolted.

"Uh, why am I here again?" she asked.

"For therapy! Let's see, you have no memory, you have the power of eitherion, and Seig Hart tried to kill you," Kate said.

Elie started to cry as she remembers that, and the two girls hugged her. "Now, I know how to make you feel better!" Kate said. She went to type in the computer and Julius of the Oracian Six appeared. "You fought him before and he tried to kill you and Griff. Now you can beat him up for it!"

Elie did just that-including shooting him with her blasters- until he lost consciousness, then kicked him once more for good measure while he was unconscious. Then she smiled. "Thanks you two! I feel better now!" The authoresses said "You're welcome!' and she left.

Kate sighed. "Well, now all our patients ran away and there a huge hole that needs fixing, not to mention Vash ran off, so I may not type for a while. There is other story's plaguing my existence, and I'll explode if I don't write them."

Lynn nodded. "But don't give up hope! The next update will take a while, but we will return with more stupidity and therapy for our hapless patients. And as always, please R&R! Until next time, Ja!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself


	7. Titans and Holy People or Something like...

Well, it took forever, but I am finally back. Between three other stories, college stuff and midterms, how do I find time? Honestly, I have no idea. And here's a fun fact: I HAVE A MAJOR HEADACHE RIGHT NOW! WHY AM I EVEN WRITING AT ALL? Ok, I'm done ranting. Let's just do this.

Scribble: Forgive her; she's having a bad time. We own no animes. We are so poor, we cannot even buy the next Rave Master manga when it comes out.

Titans and 'Holy People'- or Something Close

Lynn sighed. "I'm bored."

"Me too," Vash added.

Kate smacked him. "Don't even complain! It's your entire fault anyway! If you hadn't played around and blew a huge hole through the wall, we'd still have patients!"

"With this help you say they need, they don't seem to want it."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Duh! People only ask for what they want, rarely for what they need."

"Wait a second!" Kate cried jumping up. "What if I typed in the hole to be fixed and typed for the patients to be back?"

"We can try," Lynn told her.

Lynn went over to the computer and started typing. In seconds, the hole was fixed and people were back.

"Yeah! You did it!" Kate cried. "First up for today is Teen Titan Cyborg!"

"He's the guy with the red eye," Lynn told Vash. Vash found it incredibly hard to drag him into the room, even though Cyborg wasn't struggling. "Uh, am I here for a reason?" he asked.

"You're here for therapy!" Lynn pulled out her notepad. "You were in a horrible accident and had to rebuild yourself from metal, you were beat miserably by Brother Blood, well, in the beginning, and you must have some major inferiority complex, because you always have this weird need to be so much better than Robin."

Cyborg looked down so the two girls hugged him. Meanwhile, Vash was scratching his head, wondering what an inferiority complex was.

"I can help you feel better!" Kate declared, and ran over to the computer to type. Immediately, Brother Blood appeared. "Now you can beat him up, Cyborg!"

Cyborg decided to torture him first, by shaving off his remaining hair ("NOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR!" he wailed). Then Cyborg punched his face in several times before finally stopping.

Lynn whispered something to Kate and Kate's eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have one more surprise for you!" She went over to her computer and soon Sarasim appeared.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Sarasim was the girl Cyborg met when he was sent into the past. At the end he was ripped from the battle just towards the end of it, and Cyborg, who promised to help Sarasim and her tribe win, got depressed. However, Raven showed him a picture from a book, and it showed Sarasim winning the battle, so he felt better)

"SARASIM!" an ecstatic Cyborg yelled.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the future! Come with me, I'll show you around a bit!"

"Ok!" Sarasim agreed, and the two left together.

"AWWWWWWWWW! How romantic!" both girls sighed. Vash had also started crying and Lynn sighed. "Yes, yes, we all know it's so sweet."

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT! WHY DON'T MERYL AND I EVER DO THAT?" he wailed. Both girls did the classic 'anime fall'.

(A/N: Kids, do not try this at home! SERIOUSLY, DON'T! IT REALLY HURTS!)

"Well, next up is Teen Titan Starfire!" Lynn told the audience- and Vash as well.

"She has long red hair and green eyes," Kate told him. Vash dragged her in without a problem, even though she was floating a few inches off the ground. "Please, explain to me why I am here?"

"You are here for therapy," Kate said, pulling out her notepad. "Basically, you're too happy, and that's unhealthy. Plus you have some weird problem with your sister-"

As soon as she said the word sister, Starfire broke out into tears. Both girls hugged and Vash cried too, knowing about evil siblings.

The girls couldn't decide how to make her happy. They wanted her to beat up on Blackfire, but figured she was too nice to, so they make her beat up Kitty instead. She left looking pretty happy.

(A/N: Another fun fact: Due to the miracles of modern medicine, my headache is gone! Hooray!)

"Next up is Kagome!" Kate said.

"She's the girl in the uniform," Lynn told Vash. Vash went out and dragged her in.

"Um, you guys think I need therapy?"

Both girls stared in wonder. Most people were so stupid; they asked why they were there. This girl must be a genius! Or maybe she actually read the sign outside that said in huge letters 'Anime Therapy Clinic'.

"Well, we do," Lynn said as she opened her notepad. "You are the reincarnation of a priestess so you have some powers yourself, you had the jewel inside you, but then you broke it, you're always being attacked by Naraku, and you and Kikyo have this battle over Inuyasha's heart."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kate growled.

"What's with her?" Vash asked.

"She hates Kikyo. I don't like her much myself, but at least I can hear her name without foaming at the mouth," Lynn explained.

(A/N: I HATE KIKYO! Just in case you couldn't figure it out! By the way, I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES FOR KIKYO BASHINGS! YOU WERE WARNED PREVIOUSLY AND NOW YOU ARE WARNED AGAIN! Thank you. Now back to the story.)

Kate immediately went to her computer and before anyone could say anything, Kikyo appeared. "Here's your chance Kagome! Now BEAT HER UP!" Kagome did just that. She had a huge smile by the time she finished. "Thanks. I think I needed that!"

"No problem!" Kate said with a satisfied smile as Kagome left. Lynn could only stare at her friend for a second then regained her composure. "Right. Anyway, last on our list is Miroku!"

"He's the monk with the beads on his hand," Kate told Vash.

Vash went over to him. "What're these for?" he asked, pointing to the beads. He started to pull at them.

"VASH, DON'T!" they screamed.

Too late. The wind tunnel opened up and started to suck in the clinic. Vash fell to the ground. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

Luckily Miroku closed it with the rosary beads before the whole clinic got sucked up. He whacked Vash on the head and went in.

"So, what is this therapy?" he asked.

Wonders never cease! Lynn and Kate were amazed. People actually read these days!

"Well," Kate began as she opened her notepad. "You had the wind tunnel in your hand and it will suck you up if you don't kill Naraku, you can't use it around Naraku's insects, or they will poison you, and you have a huge problem because you always grope women!"

He looked a little depressed, but the girls were too afraid to go anywhere near him. So Kate went right to her computer and typed so Naraku appeared.

"Now you can beat him up!" Lynn told him. Miroku did just that. "Thank you, ladies. I feel much better," he said as he left.

Kate smiled. "Well, that's all for now. The next chapter will contain a special ninja therapy for a few ninjas from Naruto. After that we'll start Villain Therapy!"

Lynn nodded. "But although the next chapter will be up soon, the Villain therapy may take a while, so please be patient! Until next time, Ja ne!

titangirl161

What2callmyself


	8. Ninja Day!

Ok all; first, I must give you all a HUGE apology- due to a quarterly, college papers, guidance, clubs, homework, and a PLAY I have to write for a class, I may not update for a while. If any of you have ever had to get college stuff, I hope you understand my pain and frustration. For the rest of you- LUCKY YOU! But I can't update for a while, however, I will update…eventually. I'M TRYING, OK? Anyway, my muse will give a disclaimer and we will begin.

Scribble: We own nothing, because this person is so lazy, she only buys Rave Master mangas.

Me: I buy YYH ones too!

Scribble: Yeah, but Rave Master is your favorite!

Me: No, YYH is!

Scribble: LIAR!

Me: If I liked Rave master so much, why is this story under YYH?

Scribble:…..good point.

Me: Sigh. Anyway, I'll be at ICON next week if I can ever get in touch with my friend, who will hopefully get me a ticket so I must pay her back…so I'll be gone, which is bad because I have so much crap to do, but that's besides the point. IT'S ALL FOR THE ANIME! And this is a special chapter for ninjas- I've become recently addicted to Naruto, which would be the fault of my boyfriend…although I really like it…so here's one for all you Naruto fans!

Ninja Day!

The two therapists smiled, ready to get to villain therapy after they finished with the ninjas. Kate smiled. "I can't wait to give some of those villain therapy- they need it!"

Lynn nodded. "First we have three more though!"

"Right! First up is Naruto!" Kate declared.

"He's the small kid id orange with blonde hair," Lynn told Vash, who had been happily sleeping until now. Vash wasn't happy at being woken up, and started whining.

"Why do I always have to do this? Why can't you to do it?"

Lynn smacked him on the head. "YOU do it NOW! We didn't give you this job so you can sleep!"

"I didn't even ask for the job!" Vash protested.

"NOW!" Lynn yelled, booting him into the adjoining room. Vash, still whining, grabbed Naruto and dragged him in.

Naruto was confused. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"You need therapy!" Lynn told him.

"I do?"

"Yes you do," Kate clarified as she pulled out her infamous notepad of DOOM! "You have the spirit of a demon fox inside you, and no one likes you because of that so you want to be a hokage so you'll get some respect. You have a hopeless crush on Sakura, but she's really mean to you, and you always try to get attention because no one would ever like you."

Naruto had tears in his eyes, so the two girls went over and hugged him, while Vash started to cry. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR! WHY ARE PEOPLE SO MEAN?"

To make him feel better, the two girls decided to try an exorcism, but Naruto refused. "It's him who makes me all the more powerful."

"Then what would you want us to do?"

Naruto thought a moment. "Um…how about get me a big bowl of ramen?"

The two girls smiled. Ramen! Of course! "Sure!" they said, and got him a huge bowl of ramen, and he managed to thank them before running off while slurping up noodles.

"That's looks so good… now I'm hungry," Kate complained.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Next up is Sasuke!"

"He has the same headband Naruto had, but has dark hair and eyes," Kate explained. Vash went in and got him.

He didn't say a word, so the girls, a little uncomfortable, decided to just start with the therapy. Lynn got her notepad of DOOM! "Um, you swore to kill your brother because he killed everybody in your town when you were young, and…that's all I can find."

Sasuke looked furious and the girls decided to avoid him for a little. Vash was about to start crying about how Knives killed a whole town of people, but decided against it when he saw the young ninja's face.

To help him feel better, the two girls made his brother appear so he could beat him up. When he was done, he left without a word.

"What just happened here?" Kate asked.

"Um…to be honest, I have no idea," Lynn admitted. "I can't even tell if I made it better or worse."

Kate sighed. "Very well then. Last up on our list is Sakura!"

"She's the only one left!" Lynn said, pointing out to Vash that the room was empty now, save one girl. Vash went over and got her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Actually…we have no idea," Lynn admitted.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, all we could see wrong with you is that creepy inner Sakura side of yourself and we believe it isn't healthy to have schizophrenia. Plus you have a crush on Sasuke and he doesn't seem to like you much."

"HE WILL LIKE ME! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she screamed and ran out.

"Well, this was one weird day," Lynn commented.

Vash looked into the empty room. "So, are you two girls done with giving those poor anime characters therapy?"

"Of course not!" Kate declared, and in seconds, the room was full again, this time with many anime villains!

"These guys didn't start evil…we think. They need serious therapy too!"

Just then a man with cropped blonde hair entered the room and smiled at Vash. "Hello, dear brother," purred Knives.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vash screamed, running away from his twin as quickly as he could.

Kate sighed. "Well, it'll take a while to get him back. Anyway, we will not be updating for a while, as we said, but when we return, it'll be for Villain Therapy, so stay tuned!"

Lynn added, "And thanks to all the very nice people who gave us reviews! We love you all! Please R&R, because it gives us the inspiration to write faster. Until next time, Ja!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself


	9. Welcome All Villains!

Ok, everybody, I came back with two messages for you. First off, I'm soooooo sorry for no update in forever, but I have sooo much college crap, I need two shots, and I must work on a play I barely started. This sucks! (Pulls out gun)

Vash Plushie: NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT! SUICIDE ISN'T THE ANSWER!

Me: (sticks gun in mouth)

VP: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Bites off barrel)

VP: O.o

Me: What, you mean you never saw a chocolate gun before?

VP: O.O

Me: Sorry, that idea came from South Park, which I claim no rights over, mainly because I HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER THEM! Back to what I was saying, for these reasons I will not have any time to type before the middle of June. I'm sorry! But have faith! I will come back and bring on this awful work of my anime clinic! So let's get started! Scribble?

Scribble: We don't own it. All we own is the Vash Plushie, which our authoress is currently squeezing to death.

Me: (glomps VP)

VP: HELP! CAN'T…BREATHE….

Scribble: (shudders) I'm so glad I'm not him…

Welcome all Villains!

Kate and Lynn were in the therapy room with Vash, who had pulled over a table and was hiding behind it like a soldier hides in a trench. Both authoresses were quite disgusted, but decided to start anyway.

Kate smiled. "Seeing as you put up with us for so long, we're going to get started on the therapy right now! First up is Toguro from YYH! We wanted Sensui here, but Gatekeeper has him off somewhere in that weird hyper space and we're not that desperate!" She turned to the blonde man. "SO GO GET HIM VASH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! HE'S SCARY!"

"VASH, GET HIM NOW!" Lynn yelled, kicking him to the door, which wasn't necessary, because he came to the door all by himself. (He's a big boy now! Lol sorry)

"I'm here for therapy?" he asked.

"YES!" Lynn pulled out the notepad. "You were close to Genkai, but then became a demon and killed her, then tried to kill Kuwabara! Then Yusuke killed you."

"I don't deny it," said the huge demon, but he looked very sad. "I really wish I was human again."

That gave Kate an idea. She ran over to the computer and began typing. In seconds, Toguro felt strange, and Kate smiled at him. "There. Since it was what you wanted, I made you human again. I can also shorten your stay in Purgatory if you want."

Toguro smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thanks, but no. I will finish serving my sentence there. But thank you for making me human, for I'll face lesser judgment in 1000 years. Farewell, girls!" He turned and left.

Lynn smiled. "He's not that bad, now that he's not trying to kill anyone."

"He's still scary!" Vash whined.

"YOU'RE JUST A BABY!" Kate yelled, kicking him. "AND NEXT UP IS YOUR BROTHER, KNIVES MILLIONS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I've always wondered how you two had different last names but were brothers," Lynn wondered aloud.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Vash screamed.

"Shut up and get him!" Lynn yelled.

Knives, however, also walked in all by himself. (What with the villains being all cooperative, and the heroes being so reluctant?) "Yes? My turn?"

Kate was shocked. "Uh yeah." She pulled out her notepad. "Uh, you were all evil and tried to kill all people because you thought they were inferior, which probably came from when that guy on the ship- wasn't he Steve or something?- was abusing you."

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Knives growled.

"Uh, besides killing the human race, how can we make you feel better?" Lynn asked.

"Can I beat up Steve?" Knives asked.

Kate brought Steve up, and Knives went to beating him when Vash yelled, "NO, KNIVES! DON'T HURT HIM!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Knives yelled. Vash went back into hiding while whimpering, and Knives continued to beat up Steve to a bloody pulp. When he was done, the girls sent him back, and Knives left, looking quite amused.

"Did we help at all?" Kate asked.

"I doubt we can even help ourselves," Lynn said shaking her head. "Our last patient today is Hao, Yoh's brother form Shaman King!"

(A/N: Yes, his name was originally Hao, not Zeke. Damn editors changed it! THEY WILL FEEL MY WRATH! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SHAMAN KING! NOT EVEN HIROYUKI TAKEI! Oh wait…he made it…never mind then….)

Hao walked in all by himself, and Vash continued to whimper behind the table. "I'm needed here?"

Both girls were still shocked. "Sure," Kate said, looking again at her notepad. "Uh, you were a powerful shaman, but hated people so much you wanted to kill them all and make a world only for shamans, but we don't know why at all. So how can we help?"

"Can you let me beat up my little brother?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T HURT POOR LITTLE YOH!" Kate yelled.

Hao sighed. "Fine. The X-Laws then?"

"OK!" cried Kate, who felt a little bad that Lyserg was there, but that's what he gets for betraying Yoh! So there! She made the X-Laws appear, and Hao started beating all of them, then left, sitting next to Knives in the waiting room. The girls decided to look in, and both cried simultaneously, "STUPID LITTLE BROTHER! HUMANS DESERVE TO DIE!"

They looked at each other in surprise, and then both smiled. "I like how you think, Knives," Hao said.

"And I you," Knives agreed. "We should both make an alliance to take over the world."

"But what about you?" Hao asked.

"I am a plant, not a real human. And since you are a shaman, I suppose I can let you live! We'll teach our little brothers!"

"Good idea!" Hao agreed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN!" Vash yelled, darted out form the table and running out of the room.

Kate sighed. "Well, now we have to go get him. We won't update until mid-June, but we will be back, so never lose hope!"

Lynn nodded. "And, as always, please review and tell us what you think! We really appreciate it! Until June, Ja ne!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


	10. An Intruder!

I'm officially off from school! Woot! I'm back, now with now anime villains and insanity! GO INSANITY! WOOT! Anyhow, now that summer has come, I will be able to update more frequently! GO UPDATES! Yes, I am somewhat hyper right now. Well, let's do our disclaimer, then we'll get started. Scribble?

Scribble: We own no animes or characters that we abuse daily…I mean, treat. Now please don't sue us, for we are broke. No, wait…we have five dollars.

Me: REALLY? WE HAVE FIVE WHOLE DOLLARS? WOOT!

An Intruder!

As Lynn and Kate walked into their clinic, they noticed a mysterious stranger! One who wasn't invited! It was…!

"Who's that guy? He's creepy!" Vash whined.

"It's Red X!" Lynn cried.

"Alright! Now's our chance to figure out who he is!" Both girls ran over to pull off the mask and discovered it was no other than…

"ROBIN? WTF?" both screamed.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"But…you're not a villain!" Kate yelled in complete confusion.

(A/N: YEAH CONFUSION! I've spent most of my life in that state!)

"But you didn't put me in the regular therapy, also I figured I'd come in as a villain!"

"But most heroes don't want therapy!" Lynn was also quite confused.

"BUT I WANNA BEAT UP SLADE!"

"…um…ok…." Kate went over to her magic computer and Slade appeared. Robin got an evil grin (which promptly made Vash scream like a little girl and duck behind the table again) and went to beat Slade up, continuing even after his consciousness failed, and both girls had to drag him away from beating him, and shoved him out of the clinic.

"Um…Robin definitely needed some therapy…" Kate figured.

"YOU REALIZE THIS NOW?" Vash screamed.

"Well, I had no idea his Slade obsession was so bad."

"We'll be more careful next time," Lynn agreed.

"Well, up now will be Slade from the Teen Titans," declared Kate. However, seeing that Slade was still an unconscious lump on the floor, they decided to skip him until another day.

"Too bad Robin came and messed that up," Kate grumbled.

"Wait a second! If the Red X suit was stolen how did Robin get it?" Lynn questioned. Both girls stared at each other a long time, and decided it was better to leave that question unanswered.

"Well, up now will be Rando form Yu Yu Hakusho!" Kate called.

The small demon came into the room. "You called?"

"Yup," Lynn declared, pulling out her notepad. "You were against Yusuke in Genkai's tournament, you killed millions of people to learn their techniques and you almost killed Kuwabara."

"What do you want from me? I'm a demon!"

"AAAAAAAAAH! DEMONS ARE SCARY!" Vash screamed.

"Well, Genkai has already given her shock wave power to Yusuke, so how can we help?"

"Can I at least beat Genkai up?"

"Fine, but NO SHRINKINGS!" Kate yelled. Moving over to her computer, she made Genkai appear and Rando promptly kicked her into the ground. It was painful to watch, but he didn't do the shrinking spells. Strange, an obedient demon…what was the world coming to? Yusuke would be out of a job soon! Rando finished and left, and the girls sent Genkai home awake and with no recollection of what happened.

"Well, last up for today is Naraku from Inuyasha!" Lynn called.

Unfortunately for Naraku, he came in his baboon costume, and Vash saw him and yelled, "Aw, he looks so cute and harmless!" and began squeezing him, saying he felt just like a puppy. Kate and Lynn were hysterical laughing. Naraku was not happy at all. When Vash finally let him go, Kate began. "You once were a their named Onigumo, and burned horribly, you developed a very unhealthy crush on Kikyo (insert Kate's hiss here) you let yourself become the host to many demons, made Inuyasha and Kikyo betray each other, and are now out to get the Shikon no Tama."

(A/N: Sorry if I get that wrong! I always have trouble spelling that. Yes, I am aware that I am retarded.)

Naraku started laughing evilly, which made Vash almost go into a fear induced coma. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I REGRET NOTHING! I'D DO IT AGAIN IN AN INSTANT IF I HAD THE CHANCE! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! ALMOST AS BEAUTIFUL AS KIKYO!"

"Um…anything we can do for you then? Lynn asked.

"There is one thing! I want Kikyo here so I can marry her!"

"YEAH! I CAN DO THAT!" Kate screamed, running to her computer and making Kikyo appear.

"Where…where am I?"

"My beautiful Kikyo! Now you must come and be my wife!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naraku quickly dragged Kikyo away (she escaped later, but that's another story) and Kate started her own evil laughter, which startled Vash so much he really did go into a fear induced coma.

Lynn sighed. "Well, that's all for today. We'll have to take Vash to the hospital, but we will be back soon. We hope you review, by whatever means you wish."

Kate stopped laughing a moment. "But, as I warned you time and time again, I will not take flames for Kikyo bashings/torturing. I've told you all several times that I am a Kikyo hater, and I respect all the opinions of you Kikyo likers, so I hope you respect my opinion. It is my sworn duty to torture this poor dead zombie girl, sorry that I am so sadistic. That's all for now, so seeya next time!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself


	11. Brother, Villian, and Reincarnates

Morning all! I came back again to work on this terrible piece! WOOT! Now, sorry to say, villain therapy will be drawing to a close soon- what did you expect? There are more heroes than villains!- but then I will have a special surprise for you all! What will it be? Sorry! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Heeheehee! I'm so evil! I should be giving myself therapy! So now let's begin! Scribble?

Scribble: We own nothing, and thanks to this dumb idiot who went out and bought Rave Master mangas the other day, we never will! (Gets hit in the head with a Rave Master manga.)

Brother, Villain, and Reincarnates!

Vash, who had recovered from his fear induced coma and was now just twitching slightly, was hiding in his usual place behind a table while the two "doctors" were getting ready for their next session. As Kate looked over at Vash, she decided he would need more therapy very soon. Then she wondered why Trigun was taken off the air again. Then she wondered why it even mattered, since she had the whole DVD set anyway and she could watch it any time.

Deciding she should stop while she was ahead, Kate called out, "Our first patient of the day is Itachi from Naruto!"

As another ever cooperative villain came in, Vash started whimpering when he saw Itachi's eyes and returned to hiding under the table.

Lynn pulled out her notepad. "Well, you decided to kill your entire clan except your little brother, Sauske, you joined a terrorist group, and your probably one of the strongest ninja's around…there's probably more, but we don't know it."

"I have a question though…why didn't you kill Sauske?" Kate asked.

Itachi thought a moment. "Looking back, I'm not sure. But now's a good a time as any!" and he ran out the door to get Sauske.

"Well, we just made everything worse," Lynn stated.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," Kate guessed.

"You think?" Vash asked sarcastically.

"Well, next up is Slade from Teen Titans!" called Lynn, and the second he walked in, Vash decided to pull of his mask, which ended in a lot of bleeped out cursing and a big fiery hole blown through the side of the clinic. Vash went into another fear induced coma.

Kate was quite scared. "Um…well, you're a psychotic madman, you tried to get Robin to help you and it failed, then got manipulated Terra to help you but fell into a pit of lava, now you're helping Trigon and no one knows why and no one ever saw your face."

Slade made what looked like a smirk. "I don't deny it at all. But if I could do it again, I'd make Robin's friends perish but not him! But that doesn't matter, who I need now is Raven."

"Um…any way we could help?" Lynn asked.

"You could always bring Robin here…I owe him for last time."

"Sure," she Lynn as Kate started typing at the computer, bring Robin there, which led to more bleeped out cursing and Slade beating Robin to a pulp. Then Slade mysteriously disappeared, and both girls decided that sometimes, it was best not to know.

"Uh, ok. Last for today is Kagura," Kate called.

Kagura walked in with Kanna along with her. Kate saw Kanna and said, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kate liked Kanna, she thought she was cute. Lynn just rolled her eyes and pulled out her notepad. "Well, you are both Naraku reincarnates, both of you failed in whatever you were supposed to do, Kagura despises Naraku and wishes to be free, but can't, so basically you both go around doing dirty work for Naraku."

"We…have…no…choice," Kanna said. "We…must…serve…Naraku. He…is…our…master."

Kagura was angry. "I ONLY WANT TO BE RID OF HIM! I'M SICK OF TAKING ORDERS FROM THAT COWARD! HE SHOULD JUST FINISH OFF INUYASHA AND BE DONE WITH IT! I WISH HE WAS DEAD!"

"Um, if he's dead, and he holds your heart, doesn't that mean you die too?" asked Kate.

Kagura growled. "I only wish I can change that."

"We can make that happen!" Kate replied. She went to her computer, and within a few seconds, Kagura felt a strange feeling. "Now you're not tied to him anymore. You're heart is yours again."

"Can…we…also…beat…him…up?" Kanna asked.

"SURE!" Lynn said smirking, and they brought Naraku there and his two incarnates beat him up, only to realize it hurt them a little too. They sent him back with no memory, and Kanna and Kagura looked very happy when they left.

Lynn sighed. "Well, that's all for today. We'll have maybe one or two more chapters, then onto something new. Please review us! It makes us happy and gives our fingers the typing faster magic!"

Kate added," And we're sorry fro not updating sooner, but unfortunately, I have babysitting duty, but the next chapter should come up sooner! Until next time, Ja! And Long Live the Anime Villains!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


	12. Demons, mikos, and Nightmares

For some unknown wonder of something, I am back! Yes, I know, long time, no update, but I caught a temporary creative block. For that reason, and for the fact that I read too much I Feel Sick, I'm going to put this work on hold until Thanksgiving, when I will update again. But this is the last chapter of villain therapy, and around thanksgiving will bring the wonder of……..drum rolls………..GROUP THERAPY! This will include villains and heroes, and, for all of you who have been quite patient and waiting, as a special surprise, the first chapter of group therapy will be…another drum roll……..FRUITS BASKET! Without further notice, I'll start this mess. Scribble?

Scribble: All we own is the laptop we're typing on. We're in college now, so we bought one. Pity the poor college students!

Last Villains

Vash was still hiding scared and the two "doctors" walked in late again. Kate and Lynn looked happy, so Vash asked, "What are you two so happy about?"

"We're excited for group therapy coming soon!" Lynn said.

"I thought you two were finishing?" Vash asked.

"No. Anime characters still need therapy!" Kate exclaimed. "We're here to help!"

"So I guess I am too?"

"YES!" Both girls yelled.

Kate smiled. "Our first patient today is the older Toguro, who we had to tangle out of that damn tree Kurama trapped him in!"

Toguro came in, looking very annoyed.

Lynn pulled out her notepad. "Well, you and your brother were part of the Dark tournament, your brother betrayed you, and then you were eaten so you could control that person who was helping Sensui, then you were trapped in a tree by Kurama."

"I WANT REVENGE!"

"On who?" asked Kate.

"KURAMA OF COURSE!"

"NO!" Both girls screamed.

Just then the door was broken down and five million Kurama fan girls started to beat the crap out of the older Toguro. The two therapists felt sorry for him, so they sent him back to Makai with no memory of being trapped in a tree or beaten miserably.

"Well, next up is Kikyo from-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate screamed before Lynn could even finish.

Kikyo came in and Lynn had to hold Kate back so she wouldn't tear Kikyo's eyes out. Vash picked up the notepad. "Well, you were a priestess, you fell in love with Inuyahsa, and you died, you were brought back to life, and you want to bring Inuyasha to hell with you."

"HE WILL GO WITH ME!"

"Um, any way we can help?" Vash asked, willing to help.

"I want Inuyasha here so he can go to hell with me!"

"NO WAY!" Kate screamed, breaking free of Lynn's grip and beating the crap out of Kikyo. She also started cursing, which shocked both Lynn and Vash, who knew how much she hated cursing in her stories. She must really hate Kikyo! When she finished, she realized what happened and said "Ooops!"

"Uh…let's send her back now," said Lynn uneasily.

"Yeah, but let her keep her memory!" Kate declared.

Lynn nodded and they sent the unconscious Kikyo back to her world.

"Our last anime villain is a personal favorite, Li'l Slugger!" Kate called.

Little Slugger came in, and when Vash saw him, he relaxed. "He can't be a villain, can he?" Vash asked.

"You'd be surprised," Kate answered. She pulled out her notepad. "Well, you were a made up attacker created by Tsukiko Sagi, and you became almost real, you began attacking people, and finally you left at the end when Tsukiko accepted guilt for her dead puppy."

Li'l Slugger shrugged. "She was the one I was there to help. She needed a little lesson about reality. That's why I was there. All of them did."

"Well, can we help you in any way?" Kate asked.

Li'l Slugger shook his head. "No. All I want now is to go back home." With those final words, he started to skate away.

"Wait! Where is your home" Kate yelled, but it was too late, for Li'l Slugger already left.

Lynn shook her head. "Don't worry about it Kate. We're just not supposed to know."

Kate sighed. "I guess."

Lynn smiled. "Well, those are the last of our villains!"

"So remember," Kate added, "Next time we meet, in late November, group therapy of Fruits Baskets will begin. Until next time we meet, Ja ne!

What2callmyself

titangirl161


	13. Fruits Basket and Fans!

Omg, how long has it been since I've updated? What have I been doing all this time (besides studying, testing, going to class, and other normal college crap)? I'M SO SORRY READERS! IF YOU'VE STOPPED READING, I UNDERSTAND! Oh well, I'm just going to go get started. I meant to make this chapter longer, but me is lazy! Plus, this is going to end soon. This is getting a little stale. Only a few more chapters, unless otherwise hit with inspiration. So, with all that said, Scribble will be doing the disclaimer!

Scribble: I HATE YOU! I'VE BEEN OUT OF WORK SO LONG! YOU'RE EVIL! PURE EVIL!

Me: (glaring) Must I shove you in the oven again?

Scribble: NO! We don't own Fruits Basket! We just like it! Honestly!

Zodiac Therapy (I know that's the wrong word, but I don't fell like changing it…sorry!)

Kate and Lynn greeted everyone with an enthusiastic smile! "Wow, we haven't done this in sooo long! It's great to be back! Now that college is out for the summer, we have time!" Kate exclaimed.

"And Vash is finally out of therapy!" Lynn added.

"I'm sure the fact that he didn't come to us means something," Kate grumbled.

Vash wandered into the room. "Why do I still have to be here? All your patients need therapy after this therapy!

Kate kicked him in the head. "Quiet you!"

Lynn smiled. "Oh how I missed seeing that."

Kate pulled out the ever ready notepad. "So today in our group therapy, we have Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket to work out their problems!"

"Plus Tohru is here!" Lynn said, pulling out her notepad as well.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were all sitting in a strange circle, when out of nowhere the wall behind them exploded.

Kagura, holding a stick of dynamite, walked through the huge hole blown through the wall. "KYO! MY LOVE!" she shrieked, and proceeded to bash him over the head with an extra chair.

Kate, Lynn and Vash could do nothing but stare. Vash looked like he was going to collapse to the floor and convulse, Kate was confused, and Lynn tried not to laugh.

Unfortunately, the hole attracted over people over. Fan girls, to be specific.

The first group rushed over the Yuki, all screaming "YUKI!" and tackling him over, knocking him out.

"What the bleep do you think you're doing?" Tohru screamed?

Kate and Lynn were shocked! Tohru was cursing? What was this?

"Bleep off!" a fan girl yelled back, and the fight was on, Tohru vs. rabid Yuki fan

Girl club. Soon, she had help.

"How dare you hurt Tohru!" and five minutes later several Tohru fan boys came into the room, and began fighting the Yuki fan girls.

No sooner had that happened then more girls came in…Kyo fan girls.

"We're here for Kyo!"

"Over my dead body!" Kagura screamed.

"We can live with that!" and soon another fight was on…Kagura vs. rabid Kyo fan girl club.

Then, as can be predicted, Kagura fan boys (only a few! Sorry!) came in, and everyone in the room was in a tangle of fights not really caring who they were fighting anymore.

Kate, Lynn and Vash stared. "Well, we'll never get to the therapy now," Kate stated.

Lynn nodded. "I guess we just can't help them, so what should we do?"

"Run like heck?" Vash suggested.

"That's sounding very good right now," Lynn nodded. "We're sorry this chapter is short, but we promise the next one will be much better," she said as the three silently escaped the clinic and ran in the opposite direction.

Kate nodded. "However, we are just starting writing again, so we may not review until next months, but we hope before then. Have faith, more chapters will come…if only a couple. So until next time, Ja ne everybody!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


	14. Brother Therapy!

YAY, I'M BACK! W00T! Yet another therapy chapter comes out! I'm loving it! And I just stole that from MacDonald's! Sorry MacDonald's! So anyway, before I begin, I have to thank the people who actually waited a year for me to continue and write crappy story! You guys are the best! (bursts into tears) YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! Ok, done with the insanity, so let the insanity begin! Take it away, Scribble!

Scribble: We own nothing. COLLEGE MAKES YOU POOR, SO DON'T SUE US!

Brother Therapy!

Kate and Lynn stood in the room full of people sitting in a circle. Kate smiled. "Today, for our own amusement, we are doing brother therapy! Let's look at our victims!"

Sitting closest to them were Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi just glaring and Sasuke trying not to look at his brother. Next to them on the right were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, glaring evilly at each other. Next to them were Hao and Yoh Asakura, Yoh sleeping as usual, and Hao smirking at everyone. Lastly, there were Vash the Stampede and Knives Millions, Knives smiling a little too pleasantly and Vash trying to squeeze himself under his chair, anything to avoid being in too close contact with his insane brother.

"And let's begin!" Lynn declared. "We'll start with you two!" She pointed to the Uchiha brothers.

"I just hate my brother," Itachi said plainly. "I want nothing to do with him."

"I'm going to kill you to avenge our clan!" Sasuke declared suddenly.

Itachi laughed. "Never in a million years could you ever hope to defeat me! You still don't hate me enough! You'll never win!"

"Umm," Kate said, but the two continued to argue, not paying any attention to anything else around them, so Kate went to her computer and sent them back. "Well, that was a disaster. I hope the others are better behaved. Let's go to you guys," she said to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"This hanyou is only my half brother. He is an embarrassment to our father, and he has never let me fight our father since my father had to fight to save him. That's why I must kill him," Sesshomaru started.

"You could never kill me. I've beat you almost every time already! You're just jealous of my Testsusaiga!"

"Why should I be jealous? I have the Tokijin anyway."

"Yeah, but your dumb sword can't do this!" cried Inuyasha as he made a hole in the wall with his wind scar. The therapy for these two brothers ended there, as a very pissed off Kate beat Inuyasha's head with a spare chair, and then was forced to send the two back.

"We're accomplishing nothing today," Lynn sighed. "Oh well, let's move on to the Asakuras."

"I don't hate my brother. I want him to join me and help me achieve a human less world. And sure, I tried to destroy his soul, but nobody's perfect," said Hao with a shrug.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Kate and Lynn had nothing to say to that.

Neither did Yoh, however, because Yoh was still sleeping. Lynn hit him with a notepad screaming "WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" a newly awakened Yoh asked.

"This is therapy! You and your brother need to solve your problems!"

"Why? I already beat him. It's over."

"Yes, well, you can't blame me for dreaming. In that case, I'll just revive in another 500 years," said Hao leaving. Yoh got up and left too.

"Well, at least that went better," Kate said brightly.

"Now to the last two!" Lynn cried.

Knives kept his evil smile. "As Hao, I don't hate my brother either. Is wanting a human less world so bad?"

"Well, since we're humans, we'd have to say…yeah, it's kind of is," Lynn said.

"I only want my brother to help me."

"But I like people!" Vash whined.

"But they're just stupid spiders. You have to kill the spiders to save the butterflies."

"But I like spiders. They eat mosquitoes," Kate whined.

"They eat mosquitoes, eh? That's a good answer. "I'll come back after I think about that one," said Knives, getting up and leaving. Vash tried to follow him, but Kate dragged him back, screaming, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!"

Lynn smiled. "That's all for this time. We won't be writing again because of a trip next week, but we'll continue at the end of July."

Kate added "I'll also be taking a vacation the first two weeks of August, but we'll only be doing two of three more chapters before it's over. But we hope to finish it before school starts for us again (early for RA training- AAAAAAAAH!) so enjoy it while it lasts! Until next time, Ja ne!

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


	15. Half Demon Therapy

Hey everybody! It's time for everyone's favorite- THERAPY! YAY! Now, as I said before, I'll be going soon, so before me vacation this is the last chapter until the end of August, or, if things are going bad, the beginning of September. But by that time, it will be finished, unless I get an idea for one more chapter during vacation, which will make it go on. So enjoy the therapy while it lasts. We had a good run for over a year now, so I guess I'm lucky for that. Now let's start with the crap that's spewing from my head. Take it away Scribble!

Scribble: We own nothing. We are poor. You all know the deal…unless you've ignored me the past how many chapters.

Half Demon Therapy!

Kate and Lynn were waiting for Vash to come in, since he was late…AGAIN. As soon as he walked in the door, Kate gave him a boot to the head.

(A/N: Me likes Boot to the head…heeheehee!)

"Finally you're here! Where were you?" Lynn yelled.

"I was grabbing some donuts!" Vash whined, pulling out a box of Dunkin Donuts.

Kate sighed. "Well, as long as you plan on sharing," she said, and grabbed a donut. While the two of them ate donuts, Lynn took over. "Well, today we are doing therapy for those who have any amount of demon in them, or in some cases, a demon inside of them. So let's look at the people today!"

In the same semi circle sat Inuyasha (Again…he must need a lot of therapy….), Naruto, Gaara, Yusuke (I know I'm mis-spelling his name…and truthfully, I don't care), and Kurama. Inuyasha looked very pissed, Naruto looked confused, and Gaara had a blank expression (no different than usual though…), Yusuke also looked pissed, and Kurama looked calm (once again, as always).

"So let's begin. I'll start with Inuyasha. So, you're a half demon?"

"Just wait until I get that stupid jewel! Then I'll become full demon!"

"But…Naraku has most of the jewel, the last piece left to get is the border between worlds, and there's still the piece in Kohaku and the two in Koga's legs. So how will you be getting all of those? Plus, you can't even sense them. Only Kagome can, right?" Lynn asked.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment. Then suddenly his eyes grew wide. "OH NO! I just disappeared from the forest! She's going to think I went after Kikyo and she'll KILL ME!"

Even while eating a donut, Kate still managed to hiss at the sound of the name Kikyo. Meanwhile, Inuyasha got up and ran off.

Kate decided to take over from here, leaving Lynn free to eat donuts with Vash. "Yeah, so, let's continue and pretend that didn't happen. Naruto, you have a demon inside you?"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi."

(A/N: HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?)

"So, does he ever give you any problems?"

"Not really, actually, he helps me win a lot of battles and he has a lot of chakra I can use."

"But people think you're evil because of it."

"Yeah, but I'll become Hokage and then they'll have to respect me! Speaking of which, I still have to finish the Chuunin exams, so I got to go." With that he got up and left.

"Ummm, let's go on to Gaara." But Kate wouldn't get the chance.

"Forget it. I'm sure you already know the story, with all the spoilers you read."

(A/N: I love spoilers.)

"Plus, as he said, I have an exam to get back to." Gaara left after Naruto.

"Ok, at this point, I'm done," Kate declared, going back to eat more donuts. Lynn went up to get the next one. "Well, let's see, we have Yusuke and Kurama."

Kurama started to sweat. He knew what may come next, seeing that the girls were big fans of his. But first they would make Yusuke leave.

"OK, we'll do Yusuke first. So, you're part demon?"

"More like .01 demon," Yusuke corrected. "And, to answer all your other stupid questions, I don't care, nobody knows but the four of us, and I don't think I need therapy for it." Finishing his little speech, Yusuke got up and left.

Kurama sweated more. He knew what was coming. But before Kate or Lynn could start, a group of fan girls busted down the door screaming "WE LOVE YOU KURAMA!"

"Hey what're you doing here? GET YOUR OWN THERAPY!" Lynn screamed.

And so it was on, Lynn and Kate vs. 2000+ fan girls. At first it was going bad, but then Kate had to brilliant idea of typing it that she had a chainsaw, in which one automatically appeared and she started sawing all the fan girls until most of them left in fear. Ahh, the power of a magical clinic.

With the fan girls gone, both Lynn and Kate glomped Kurama and Vash just sighed. These two were so weird sometimes.

After about five hours they let Kurama go, and the two smiled. "Well, that's all for now, and we'll be back to finish this mess, so thanks for sticking by us the whole time!" Lynn said.

Kate added, "Thank you also for the nice reviews you've been leaving for all the awful chapters of this thing! Enjoy the rest of your summer, and we'll see you all soon. Until next time, Ja ne!

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


	16. Demon therapy

Hello everyone! I come back from the dead one last time to finish this! Yes, the last chapter is finally here! I know I said I'd get it out by early September, but my training was awful (I'm now an Resident Assistant) and I've had no time to breathe, so the fact that I found the time to type at all is truly amazing. But here I am! So I'll get this mess finished with. Scribble?

Scribble: We own nothing. Don't sue us. College makes you broke.

Demon Therapy!

Kate and Lynn sat with Vash in their "hospital" with the patients. Kate smiled. "I'm proud to present to everyone, our last therapy session, for everyone who has some demon blood or demon in them…whatever the case may be!"

Sitting in a circle again were Yusuke, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Hiei, Naruto, and Gaara. It should've been a bad sign to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same room, but both girls still looked happy.

However, before either girl could begin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (who had been giving each other death glares) started arguing and the fight was on. Pretty soon, there were big holes all over the place (with kept Lynn typing as fast as she could to close them and keep the others from escaping) and Kate, annoyed at the amount of bleeped out words she kept hearing, decided to smack both of the brothers over the head with a chair, and knocked them both out, so they were sent back to their world.

Lynn sighed. "Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go talk to Yusuke."

"I don't want to talk to you! You kidnapped me and dragged me here!"

"Well, you weren't cooperating!"

"I'm outta here! Spirit Gun!"

Pretty soon, the place was full of holes, that had to be covered, and Yusuke was sent back before he could do anymore damage.

"Well, hopefully that nightmare is over," Kate breathed. She went to go talk to Naruto and Gaara, but found out that they were pieces of wood- apparently; they hadn't wanted to be there either. At least they managed to get out without causing any damage.

Lynn then went to one of the two remaining demons. "Well, Hiei, we never finished with you, as you ran off to assassinate the teletubbies."

Hiei said nothing but smiled at the memory of burning them alive.

"Well, is there anything else we can help you with?"

"I want to be able to kill humans."

Kate sighed. "We're humans, you know? Why should we let you kill us?"

"Because you keep forcing me here."

"Is there anything else?" Lynn asked.

"I want to leave."

Both girls sighed. "Fine," Kate said, sending him back.

Now the only person left in the room was Kurama. The girls went up to him, but before they could say anything, fan girls broke down the door and nearly trampled each other to get to Kurama. They were beaten up/kicked out and soon the two girls were glomping Kurama while Vash sighed.

Several hours later, they sent him back. Kate smiled at Vash. "Vash, since you've been such a big help, we want to give you a gift." And the two girls handed him…

"A BOX OF DONUTS!" Vash screamed.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to thank you for everything. You may have been dumb or a scaredy cat sometimes, but you kept coming back for more!" Lynn told him.

"Aw, thanks girls!" Vash cried hugging the two girls.

"Thanks for all your help! Goodbye Vash!" and they sent him back to his world.

Lynn smiled. "Well, after all that time, it's finally over. It was fun, but it's time to move on for other things."

Kate waved. "And thank you all to the people who read, and even more so to the people who reviewed and supported us. We'll be writing other things, so look out for us, and we'll be back! Ja ne everyone!"

titangirl161

What2callmyself?


End file.
